My Thoughts are Entwined With You
by genuinescence
Summary: In the middle of the night, Ginny sits by the window and thinks about Harry.Ginny's thoughts, frustration, and love. Told in Ginny's POV. PostHBP


**My Thoughts are Entwined with You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: My first Harry/Ginny one-shot, told in Ginny's POV, post-HBP. Tell me what you think by leaving a review!**

-:-

I don't think of him as my hero

-:-

Harry Potter.

One would hear your name and think of the boy-who-lived. Or as their hero, who would defeat Voldemort.

But I don't think of you as my hero.

I don't think of you as my hero because everyone thinks of you their hero. Everyone look up to Harry Potter and pray that he'll get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Everyone, even people you don't even know. If I think of you as my hero, I'll be like everyone else. I won't be anything special to you, I'll just be one of those people watching you and hoping that you'll win.

I don't want to watch you and hope. I want to do more. I want to help you and I want to be there for you in person cheering you on. I want to be with you until the end, until it's over.

-:-

I don't think of him as my friend.

-:-

Right now, I'm looking outside my window. My cramped room at the Burrow at least has a window. Without it, I know I couldn't call this my room. You're currently upstairs, sleeping with Ron. You just came back from Private Drive, you're now free from the Dursleys.

I'm happy for you. Now you're going on some mission for the Horcruxes. You, Ron, and Hermione. But not me, I'm going to have to go to Hogwarts for my 6th year. Hogwarts won't be safe, won't be comfortable, and won't be the same without Dumbledore or you. I don't want to go to Hogwarts, I couldn't study anyway. I want to go with you, but I know you won't let me. You'll say it's best for me to stay here and be safe.

But I won't feel safe without you, you've become a part of me. And when you leave, I'll feel empty, I'll feel pain. Never thought about that when you broke things off with me, did you?

My heart aches for you even now. Even after I told myself that it's for the best and when this is all taken care of, everything will go back to normal. My heart aches so much that sometimes I can't breathe. Every time it beats, I feel as if it'll burst because it beats so hard.

You're not my friend, you were never my friend. You were my brother's best friend and I was just your best friend's sister. I thought that that's all I'm going to be. And when I did become more than your best friend's sister, you let me go anyway because you cared for me. That's what you said; we couldn't continue to see each other because Voldemort will use me to get back at you like last time. But you're taking Ron and Hermione, so I'm not your friend. Isn't that right Harry?

-:-

I don't think of him as my savior.

-:-

You're not my savior. You're not my knight in shining armor. You're not.

You're Harry Potter, who saves everyone. I didn't mean anything to you back in your second year, right? I was just one of those innocent souls being used by Voldemort and you had no choice but to save me. Because you were so brave, thoughtful, and kind. You will always risk yourself for others.

You would. That's why you're going to find those Horcruxes and save the wizarding world. You're so self-sacrificing, and sometimes that's not so good. You hurt the people who are close to you when you do that. You are too noble, why can't you just like normal guy with normal problems?

-:-

I think ofhim as my only love

-:-

I don't think of you in any other way than the person who I love. You're not my hero, you're not my friend, and you're not my savior. You're my only love.

I feel frustrated by your noble acts, hurting me to save others. I don't approve of it at all. I won't be stopping you though; it's all your fate. But have you ever though we were meant to be, like how you were meant to defeat Voldemort?

I wonder if you ever think about me. Think about the short period of time we spent together. Do you? Do you sit by the window in the middle of the night, thinking about me, like I'm thinking about you right now? Maybe you do, maybe you don't. I don't know for sure.

Do you know, Harry Potter, that I love you? That I'd die for you? Do you? Why can't you just let me love you?

Well, good night. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You'll be talking about plans for your journey with Ron and Hermione. And I'll be just there, saying nothing and doing nothing.

Except loving you.

Just so you know, wherever you are or whatever you're doing, my thoughts are entwined with you and I'll always love you.


End file.
